Golden Academia
by Jss2141
Summary: Izuku Midoriya was a quirkless boy with a dream of becoming a hero, but he has something greater. Something that will make his life an experience like no other.
1. The Experience Begins

In a world where 80% of the population have super powers called Quirks, we open our story to a simple playground where a boy is being bullied by 3 others. One with long fingers, one with wings, and one with spiky blonde hair, the leader, Bakugo Katsuki. They had been hurting the defenseless child for some time until a young boy with green and black, unruly hair stepped in to stop it. This boy is named Izuku Midoriya.

"Stop it, Kacchan. You're hurting him! If you keep going I'll never forgive you!" Said Izuku.

"Hm, you really think you can stop me, Deku?" Bakugo said as he grins savagely and slams fist in to hand, creating a small explosion. "I guess we'll just have to beat you instead!"

When that was said, Bakugo and his lackeys charged at Izuku with intent to harm. In that moment, Izuku's young life flashed before his eyes from his friendship with Bakugo, to being labeled "quirkless", to his torment at the hands of everyone around him. He was terrified but at the same time, angry, from the harassment he received from his class. The look on his faced changed from fear to determination and with a deep breath, he bellow,

"Do your worst! I'll defend this kid with everything I've got!"

In that moment, something strange occurred. A golden man emerged from behind Izuku and charged at Bakugo and his lackeys.

"Huh!?" Said the one with long fingers.

"He's got a quirk?!" Said one with wings.

"No way!" Says Bakugo.

"Muda!" Said the Golden Man as he swung his right fist at them, knocking all three onto their backs.

Bakugo and his cronies lifted themselves up and saw the strange, golden man glaring at them with his fists ready.

"Oh man! That's one strong quirk!" Said Wings.

"Ditto, let's get out of here!" Fingers says as heturns to leave with Wings.

Bakugo growls and glares at Izuku while yelling, "I'll remember this, Deku!" He then turns to run home.

The golden man turns back to Izuku, staring at him for a moment until it smiles and gives Izuku a thumbs up before disappearing.

Izuku recovers from shock and turns to the boy he defended, "Are you alright?" He said as held his right hand out.

"Yeah, thank you." Said the boy as he takes Izuku's hand and gets up. "That's some quirk you got there. What's it called?"

Izuku paused and tried to think of a name, when something came to his mind in an instant. "Golden Experience." Izuku said,

Boy was confused by this, "Golden Experience? That's a bizarre name." He said.

Izuku turns to the sun while it sets and he smiles, "Yeah, I guess it is."

An from that day, Izuku would embark on on a one of a kind path, one that would make him a great hero.


	2. The Fist Step

**I do not own My Hero Academia or Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

We jump into the future, where we go U.A. High where the entrance exam was taking place. We see a boy standing proud with unruly green and black hair, green eyes, and heart shaped locket around his neck. This was Izuku Midoriya, our hero and the wielder of Golden Experience. After the discovery of his "quirk", he went home to his mom, Inko Midoriya, to show her his power. When he did show her, she was shocked and asked how it he unlocked this power. After explaining the situation at the playground, Inko told Izuku about his father, his real father.

She told him of a man named Dio who she bumped into one night, the time they spent together, and the night when Dio show her his power, a stand called "The World." They spent months together until Dio had to leave on a certain crusade but the day before they shared a night that brought forth the beginning of Izuku. Before Dio left, he turned to Inko and said,

"Our child will have the same power as I do. When that time comes, guide his as best you can. Make him a man that mankind has never seen." Said Dio.

After that, Inko never saw Dio again but it did explain why Izuku had a star shaped birth mark on his neck. From that day, Izuku trained with his stand to bring out the best of its abilities and vowed he would become a hero like no other. The years past and now, Izuku stood ready to make his dream come true until he heard a familier voice.

"Out of the way, Deku!"

Izuku turned to see his former friend, Bakugo Katsuki. The one he saved 10 month ago from the slime villain. "Uh. Hello to you too, Bakugo." Izuku said as he smirks. "Or should I say Baka?"

Bakugo growls and walks past him. "Don't call me that!" He said.

"I'll stop when you stop calling me "Deku."" Izuku retorted

Bakugo didn't hear him and kept walking. Izuku did the same but was hit by a girl rushing inside.

Girl turned around to Izuku, "Oh! Sorry, I just don't want to be late." she said as holds hand out. "I'm Ochako Uraraka."

Izuku blushes at her beauty but quickly shakes it off as he shakes her hand "I'm Izuku Midoriya. And it's alright, it is almost time so we better get moving."

Both of them then proceed to rush into the building for orientation.


	3. The Entrance Exam

**papapryce: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: I have not planned on Izuku getting G.E.R. but I will take it into account.**

 **Guest 2: I will not include Pucci, he gives me the creeps. And Dio's other sons with their weird stands, shall be taken into consideration on being in this story or not.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Thank you and I love these animes too.**

 **Guest 3: I feel that Golden Experience matches Izuku well. It's stand ability matches his kind and willing nature.**

We open to the inside of U.A. where all examinees were seated and listening to the proctor and pro hero, Present Mic. Everything was going smoothly, the rule were being explained and everyone was listening until a certain teen with glasses and a "stiff as a board" personality raised his hand to point out a tiny "typo" which Present Mic quickly corrected.

The scene now changes to the test field, a giant replica city that could house a lot of homeless people. As everyone was preparing themselves for the exam, Izuku look over and saw the girl that had bumped into him near the entrance, Ochako Uraraka. He was about to go over and say hi but was cut off by the sound of the gates opening. Trusting his gut, Izuku dashed inside leaving multiple, confused participants.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! THESE NO COUNT DOWN IN A REAL FIGHT!" Said Present Mic.

And the other competitors rushed in behind Izuku.

Izuku was running and was cut off by the sudden appearance of a 1-point robot busting through a building and heading toward him.

"Golden Experience!" Shouted Izuku as his stand materialized, ready for battle.

"MUDA!" Said Golden Experience as it thrust its fist to destroy the 1-point robot.

Suddenly, three 2-point robots came from behind to attack as well but Izuku heard this and quickly turned himself and Golden Experience.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" says Golden Experience as it launches a rush of attack that destroys the 3 robots.

"That's 7 points." says Izuku as he runs off to get more points.

We now switch to the spectators, watching the exam and checking for applicants with potential. Overall, all of them, except a man will long black hair and sleepless eyes, were impressed with the way the exam was going until someone wanted to bring out the ultimate test and pushed a button.

Returning to the exam, Izuku had gained 59 points and was looking for more until he heard loud footsteps shaking the entire field.

"Oh, no!" Said Izuku as he turns around as sees the giant 0-pointer destroying everything in its path.

Almost every examiner fled at the site of the robot, Izuku almost turned tell and ran until…

"Ow!" Someone said.

Izuku stops and turns to see Ochako pinned under a chunk of metal with the 0-point closing in. He rushed to stop the robot before it ran over her. He summoned Golden Experience to lift the chunk that keep her down but failed to get them both away in time because the 0-pointer was deadly close.

"One shot! All or nothing!" Izuku thought as he shouted, "Golden Experience, Life Giver to the ground!"

And with that said, this shouted in perfect unision,

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" They said as Golden Experience unleashes a flurry of punch to the ground.

Life Giver activates and multiple sprouts of trees begin to form, within only 3 second, the trees grow and spread all over the giant robot. Getting caught in its works and trapping it. The 0-pointer stopped it's assault and shut down. Izuku turn to Ochako and saw her leg was bleeding, he bent down with Golden Experience fading away.

"How's your leg?" Said Izuku.

Ochako recovered from her shock at the display and said, "F-fine."

Izuku picked up Ochaku bridle style and carried her away from the shut down 0-pointer and ignoring the shocked stares he was getting from the other applicants.

Back in the spectator's room, the people were shocked that an applicant had that kind of power. Three men stared at izuku longer that the others, the man with longer and lack of sleep, a creepy skeletal man looking close to death, and some sort of bear dog wearing a waiter's outfit. All three of them thought the exact same thing,

"That boy, better keep an eye on him."


	4. First Day, Problem Free?

**Kamencolin: IF I can come up with a good scene for them, yes.**

 **Guest: Yes, an you may see it in this chapter but Diavolo and King Crimson stay out.**

 **MossyDuck: I did not know that this was concept was on archive.**

 **Guikoi: I don't find my way of writing better, I read a lot of fanfiction with far superior styles to mine. But even if it's inferior, I find it easier to show actions and get to the point.**

It had been a week since the entrance exam and now, Izuku is sitting at his desk with the envelope sitting in front of him. Mustering all his courage, he tore open the top of the envelope and look inside but instead of finding a letter, Izuku found a small, strange looking disk.

"What?" Said Izuku as he raised an eyebrow and shakes the disk out.

The disk lands on the desk and projects prerecorded video with All Might himself appearing.

"Greetings, young Midoriya! You may be wondering why I am here in this video! Well, to answer your question, I will be teaching at U.A. this year!" says All Might.

"Huh!" shouts Izuku as he jumps in surprise. "Teaching?! At U.A.?!"

"Now, onto the results from the exam, you aced the written portion with flying colors and you did exceptional in the practical exam and made the cut! But that's not all, oh no!" Said All Might, waging his finger. "You earned bonus points!"

Izuku was excited from this news, "I passed!" he said before he thought a bit. "Wait, bonus points?" He put his hand on his chin to think. "From wha" he started until he remembered something. "When I saved Ochako!" he shouted.

All Might continues, "If you're wondering why, it's because of that fellow applicant you saved! You displayed not only the strength that it takes to be a hero but the heart to save those who can't save themselves as well! Changing you score of 59 points to 119 with 60 rescue points added!" He puts his right hand on chest before saying, "So it is great pride that I say this, welcome to U.A.! It is now your Hero Academia!" He said as he throws his hand out.

The video ends and Izuku is overjoyed, his dream to become a hero is coming true!

Times passed and the first day of U.A. has come, Izuku is getting ready with putting his shoes on by the door, ready to take on the day until his mom, still thin, stops him.

"Izuku, do you have everything?" Said Inko.

"Yes, mom, now I have to go. I need to catch the train before I miss it." Said Izuku.

Inko sighed before saying, "Okay, just more one thing." She walks up to her son and gives Izuku a hug, that he graciously returns.

"Thanks, mom." Said Izuku as he turns to the door and steps out.

We now change the scene to Izuku on the train heading for U.A., minding his own business but unaware that he had drawn the attention of a strangely dress man who's outfit had multiple zippers. The man got a strange feeling from Izuku the moment he stepped on the train and watched him without Izuku being the wiser. The train had stopped and Izuku was making his way off until he tripped. The man expected the teen to fall on his face but his eyes widened in shock when he saw a pair golden arms shot out of the teens back and set him straight at lightning fast speed. The man looked around and saw that he was the only one who witnessed this and with his a brand new interest, he got off the train and slowly followed the teen until he stopped at a corner. He sees Izuku walking to the U.A. gate, then proceeds to bring out his phone, and records Izuku as he's walking into the gate. The zipper man then walks away and dials a number on his phone, placing it near his ear to her the dial tone.

Tone, tone, tone.

"Hey, boss." Someone on the phone said.

"Mista, I need you to call everyone for a meeting." Said the zipper man.

"Sure, Bucciarati but why?" Says Mista.

The zipper man now known as Bucciarati turns to U.A. and says "Something's come up and that's all you need to know."

Misa was confused but accepted it, "Alright. I guess." he said as the called.

Bucciarati then puts his phone away, turns away from U.A. and walking away.

Meanwhile in U.A., Izuku is standing in front of the large door for class 1A, feeling nervous about the people he's going to be working and learning with for the next few years. Mustering his courage, he slides to door open to see the sight of his old classmate, Bakugo "Baka" Katsuki and the tall kid with glasses from the exam arguing. The argument ceased, however, when the teen with glasses turn to see Izuku and went towards him.

"Hey, you..." says the teen with glasses.

Izuku was cautious but answered him, "Yes?"

"Can you please give me your name?" said the spectacled teen.

Izuku was a little confused but answered, "Izuku Midoriya?"

The glasses wearing team said, "My name is Tenya Iida. Midoriya, how did you..."

Before Tenya could continue, a new voice came into earshot, "Oh, it you!"

Izuku and Tenya turn to see the girl Izuku saved, Ochako Uraraka.

"Uraraka!" Izuku said as he was surprised they were in the same class.

Ochako smiled and replied, "I guess we're in the same class, huh?"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as he answered, "Yeah, who knew?"

"If you're going to waste time like that, go home now." said a new voice from the hall.

The 3 were silenced and turn to see a sleep deprived man in a banana yellow sleeping bag. They then made their way to their seats as the man got out of his sleeping bag and went to the front of the class.

"My name is Shouta Aizawa and I'll be your homeroom teacher from this point." he said.

The class was shocked but some knew who this man was, the Pro Hero: Erasure Head. Before anything else could be said, he pulled a blue uniform from his sleeping bag.

"Now change into these gym uniforms and meet me at the school yard." said Aizawa.

Class 1A was surprised by this and shouted, " WHAT?!"

Meanwhile at an unknown location, we see the zipper man from the train, Bucciarati in a lounge surrounded by 5 other individuals. A man with a strange hat filled with what appears to be bullets, a teenager with black hair, a man with orange hair down the right of his face, a woman with cotton candy pink hair, and a man with long hair that spike up at the end.

"So, Bucciarati, why did you call this meeting?" says the long haired man.

Bucciarati answered, "Well, Abbacchino, the reason is for this meeting is because of a new development in town."

Pink haired woman puts elbow on couch arm before joining the conversation, "Development?"

Bucciarati answered as he pulls out his phone, "Yes, Trish." He then shows them all a paused video of Izuku walking through U.A. gate with the side of his face visible.

"A kid?" asked Trish, who also raised an eyebrow.

Bucciarati continued to explain as he put his phone away, "Not just any kid, a stand user."

The Group jumps in shock from this news.

Mista then brings everyone out of the shock, "A stand user?! How do you know?!"

"I was on a train earlier minding my business when the kid got on. I felt something from him but couldn't put my finger on it until he got off." said Bucciarati.

"Got off?" asked the orange haired teen.

"Yes, when he was getting of the train he tripped but his stand caught the door before he fell but I was the only one who saw it, Fugo." Said Bucciarati.

Fugo pondered on this, "Hmm, are you sure it wasn't a quirk?"

Bucciarati nods his head, "Positive."

Black haired teenager decided to finally contribute by asking a question, "What do you want us to do about it?"

Bucciarati turn to him and answered, "I want to keep an eye on him, a new stand user bring unknown things in the future and I wanna make sure that he doesn't get in the way with our plans." He then turns to the Mista before continuing, "So, Mista, I want you and Narancia to use you stands and follow him and gather as much information on him as possible."

Mista nods to this while saying, "Got it, boss."

Narancia, the black haired teen, sighs and crosses arms, "Fine."

"And after we gathered information on him?" Asked Abbacchino.

"We keep watching him, I won't have anyone stop us from doing what needs to be done." Bucciarati said as he pulls out a file with a picture of a man with black hair wearing a beak like mask. "This man must be stopped."


	5. The Fitness Test

**Shadow Joestar: Thank you and you are right. Izuku better buckle up!**

 **Pepebomb: Yes, he has but his stand has yet to be seen!**

 **Kamencolin: Yes it was. To find out that the stand gangstas have a grudge with the yakuza. Keep reading and you'll find out their connection.**

Class 1A had assembled outside in their gym clothes and assembled around Aizawa. He explained that the class was going to be doing a series of physical test to determine where we stand in physical prowess. Ochako complained that they weren't given an opening ceremony for their first day, to which Aizawa replied,

"We don't waste our time on pointless ceremonies like that. Here at U.A., it's our mission to train you to be ready and able heroes in 3 years' time, so we're not going to slack." Aizawa then pulls out a softball and turns to Bakugo. "Hey, what's your farthest throwing distance?" he asked he tossed him the ball.

Bakugo catches the ball and replies, "67 meters."

Aizawa points to circle on ground and says, "Go there and throw it using your quirk. As long as it stays in the ring, it's alright."

Bakugo nods and proceeds to the circle and reeled his arm back, while thinking, "Just add a little heat." He then throws ball with added explosion. "DIE!"

The ball went an exceptional distance while the class look in shocked, not because of the throw but from what was said.

"Die?!" Thought Class 1A.

Aizawa shows them the results to the class with the distance being 705.5.2 meters. Some students conversed and thought this was gonna be fun until Aizawa brought them back to reality saying this was serious business and that last place would be expelled. And thus, the fitness tests began.

In the 50 meter dash, Tenya was against Tsuyu Asui, a woman with a blank face and big hands, at the starting line. A robotic camera was waiting near the finish line to record their times. At the sound of go, Tenya dashed forward with his quirk (Engine: exhaust pipes extruding from his calves) and Tsuyu went on all four with her quirk (Frog: all the abilities of a frog). They crossed the finish line with impressive times: Tenya, 3.06 seconds and Tsuyu, 5.58 seconds.

"Next pair." Aizawa said.

The next pair to approach the start line was Ochako and Mashirao Ojiro, a tall guy with a long, tan tail. Before the dash started, Ochako touches her clothes and they started floating a bit due to her quirk (Zero Gravity: anything touched, floats). At the sound of go, they took off running with Ochako on foot and Ojiro using his tail quirk to push himself further (Tail: just a big tail). They crossed the finish lines and their times showed: Ojiro, 5.49 seconds and Ochako, 7.15 seconds

Ochako sighs at this and says, "At least it was better than my middle school record."

"Next, we don't got all day!" Aizawa shouted.

The next two were Mina Ashido, a girl with pink skin, pink hair, small horns, and black eyes with gold irises, and Yugu Aoyama, a blond haired guy with a strange smile and sparkles around his face wearing a weird belt. At the start line, Mina was in a crouching position while Yuga turned around and held his arms behind his head. At the the word, Yuga jumped in the air and fired a beam from his belt pushing him forward (Naval Laser: fires a laser from the belly button) while Mina took off on foot. Half way down the lane, Yuga's laser stopped, causing him to tumble on the ground before jumping back up and firing again. They crossed the finish line with close time but: Mina, 5.47 seconds and Yuga, 5.51 seconds.

"Next pair" Aizawa said.

It was now Izuku and Bakugo's turn, both ready to show their stuff. While Bakugo puts his arms back to release explosion from his hands, Izuku summon Golden Experience's legs to overshadow his, all part of a trick he theorized and perfected before the entrance exam. His classmates saw this and were surprised to see Izuku's legs replaced with a pair of golden ones. At the sound of "go", Bakugo released his explosions to move forward and Izuku jumped forward giving him the appearance of flying. They crossed the finish line with Izuku being first and Bakugo being second, Izuku: 3.37 seconds, and Bakugo, 4.13 seconds.

Aizawa records the times while taking seperate notes on Izuku's "quirk" and thought, "Interesting."

In the rest of the test, Izuku uses the overshadow when need but aside from that he got an average score until it was his turn at the ball throw, right after Ochako got "Infinity" with her throws. Izuku stepped to the ring with the ball in hand, he turn to Ochako for a second and caught her gaze. The smile he gave her made her blush but he didn't notice. Izuku turned back to the test and focused.

"Golden Experience," Izuku said.

The stand materialized behind Izuku and took the ball. He winded it back like a professional baseball player and give it everything it had with a mighty cry.

"MUDA!" It shouted as it threw the ball in the air.

The ball flew high and far but as it was falling, it started transforming and soon the ball was now a dove flying off to who knows where. The class saw this and were flabbergasted, they turned to Izuku for a logical explanation to this event but before that could happen, a cloth came at him. He saw this and had Golden Experience catch it.

The cloth came from Aizawa, who was staring at Izuku with red eyes and his hair floating, "What did you do? How did the ball become a bird?"

Izuku sighs, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he explains, "It's a part of my powers. My Golden Experience," Izuku bobs his head towards the stand, "has the ability to manipulate life. So, to get a farther distance, I had it give the ball life."

The class was shocked even more from this and shouted after 3 seconds, "WHAT?!"

Aizawa sighs from the answers and closes eyes, lowering his hair before saying, "Just when I thought I've seen it all, something crazier comes along." He then shows the class Izuku's score: Infinity)

After the physical exams, Aizawa showed the results and Izuku was shown to be 4th place while the one dead last was Mineta Minoru, a small buy with purple balls for hair. Mineta was devastated and was wishing this wasn't true. Aizawa came forward and said that the expelling was a joke to motivate them, a joke only caught by Momo Yaoyorozu, a girl with a black hair in a big spiky pony tail. Aizawa left the students to their shock and walked back to the school when he saw All Might and Nezu, the bear dog from the exam, waiting for him.

"Greeting, Aizawa!" Said Nezu.

"Hello, principle." he says before he turns to All Might, "All Might."

"I trust the physical exams went well?" All Might asked.

"I suppose." Said Aizawa

"Do you have what I requested?" Asked Nezu.

Aizawa then pulls out notes and hands them to the principal, "Here's what I got on Midoriya's quirk but I'm starting to think it's something else."

"Why is that?" A confused All Might asked.

Aizawa answered, "Because he used it to turn the ball from the throwing test into a living, breathing dove."

All Might and Nezu were shocked by this news.

"Really?" asked Nezu.

"Yes." Aizawa simply said.

All Might shouted "But that's impossible!"

Aizawa countered, "Apparently not. And if he can do that, what other abilities does he hide?"

The 3 of them stood in silence wondering about this new student and what other bizarre powers his "quirk" holds.


	6. The Investigation

**Guest: Maybe.**

 **Karlos1234ify: Yes it does.**

As the first day of U.A. comes to an end, our protagonist's unknown problems have only begun. Outside of the hero academy, across the street, stands two of Bucciarati's gang members, Mista and Narancia clad in hoodies to disguise themselves. They had arrived 10 minutes before the school got out and were waiting for Izuku.

Narancia sighs in frustration before dropping to the ground to sit, "Where is this guy? I'm getting bored!" he said.

Mista was flipping an empty gun shell, "Be patient. Good things come to those who are better prepared." He said.

Narancia just rolls eyes before replying, "Whatever."

The school got out and several came walking out of the building, it was difficult for the gangstas until they saw a green and black mop of hair.

Mista stops flipping gun shell and pockets it before saying, "There he is, come on." He then starts walking while Narancia was getting up and catches up to him.

Narancia: Hey!

They followed Izuku through the city until they unfortunately lost him. They had to think fast before if they wanted to finish this mission fast.

Mista turns to his fellow gangsta and points to an alley, "Narancia, go in there and use your stand." He said.

Narancia scoffs at this and says, "Don't tell me what to do." He complies and goes into a nearby alley before shouting, "Aerosmith!"

From the teen gangsta's back came a toy propeler plane. It took to the sky and searched for Izuku. It search for several minutes before it saw him. After it's job was done, Aerosmith returned to Narancia, who had his arm stretched out for the plane like a runway.

Narancia comes out of the alley and back to Mista, saying, "He's heading for the subway!"

Mista replied, "Let's go!"

Mista and Narancia hurried to the subway and just barely saw made it on the same train Izuku boarded., They sat down several seats from Izuku as to not get his attention and acted casually to seem like they we minding their own business, with Mista on his phone and Narancia listening to music through his old style headphones, moving his arms in dance like motions. During the ride, Mista saw that Izuku placed his bag on the floor and decided to make his move by summoning his stand.

Mista whispered, "Sex Pistols."

With that said, six, tiny yellow men appearing inside of Mista's hoodie. Each on with a number going from 1 to 7 but skipping 4.

Mista whispers to his stand colony, "All of you, move to the kid. Hide in his bag and keep quite until he gets home." Points to Izuku's bag.

Number 1 nods and whispers back, "You got it, boss." He then turns to his brothers. "Let's go, bozos."

The Sex Pistols descended down Mista's clothes and exited through his pant, stealth-fully moving across the train floor to not draw attention from the other passengers. They successfully made it to the bag and got inside just as the train stopped and Izuku departed.

Narancia saw this and removed his head phones saying, "We gonna follow him?"

Mista shock his head and replied, "No, my stand will do the rest. (gets up) Come on, let's get back to Bucciarati."

The gangstas left the train and headed to their hideout while Izuku headed home with 6 new passengers. While Izuku walked home, Sex Pistols got to work rummaging through his bag as silently as possible. After several minutes, Izuku reached his home and went inside.

Izuku shouted, "Mom, I'm home!"

Inko replied from the kitchen, "Welcome home, Izuku! I'm making dinner, go wash up and I'll set your plate."

"Okay, mom!"

Izuku replied and walked to his room and set his bag down. As Izuku entered his bathroom and turned on the shower, Sex Pistols exited his bag.

Number 1 stepped front and said, "Alright, guys, let's get to work."

Over the next few minutes, Mista's stand searched Izuku's room from top to bottom. They had completed their mission and were about to celebrate until they heard the bathroom door click.

Number 5 whisper in a panic, "Oh man! We're dead!"

Number 3 saw this and punched 5 before whispering back, "Calm down, we can just leave! Let's go!"

As Izuku opened his bathroom door, Sex Pistol vanished and returned to Mista, who was sitting back in the hideout enjoying a nice relaxing drink with the rest of the gang.

Mista flinched and calmed down to tell his friends, "I got what we need."

Bucciarati, who was taking a sip from his cup, puts it down saying, "What did you learn?"

Mista turns to Bucciarati, saying, "The kid you saw name is Izuku Midoriya. He's 15 years, lives with just his mother in what appears to be an average apartment building."

Trish raises an eyebrow and asked, "Really? He sounds pretty boring."

"Yeah but that's not all. He's also a major hero fan, he's got multiple notebooks on quirks. Showing their strengths, possible weaknesses, and how to improve them." Mista says before gaining a foreboding look. "If he can do that with quirks, just imagine what he can do with stands."

An eerie silence fell over the room as the news of the boy their leader ran into.

Abbacchio broke the silence by asking, "Anything on his stand?"

"Yeah, he calls it "Golden Experience." It's power is to manipulate life, his book said it can turn inanimate objects into living creatures. He even theorizes he can recreate human flesh and other living organs." Replied Mista.

Bucciratati flinches and shout, "What?"

Fugo noticed this and turns to Bucciarati while asking, "Something wrong?"

Bucciarati shakes it off and returns to his calm look, "It's nothing." he said as he turns to Mista and Narancia. "Good job, you two. Now everyone head home for night, we've got all the information we need.

"Really? But-" Trish tried to intergect but was shot down.

"That's an order." said Bucciarati as he turns around to leave.

As Bucciarati steps outside, he thinks back to what Mista said about Izuku.

"If what Mista said is true and this "Izuku" can create limbs and organs, then he's just what we need to stop him." He said as he looks up to the moon before focusing back to the street as he walks home. "Your days are numbered, Kai Chisaki."


	7. The Battle Simulation

**MIKE202303: Thank you for the complements.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thank you and yes he is. Wait and see.**

 **Anon: I'm still not sure if I should include DIO. With all the sins that guy committed and his personality, he wouldn't be happy with Izuku, in his eyes, "wasting" his power trying to help people when he could use it to rule over them.**

 **Guest 1: He does, for he could see the gentlness that his mother showed him before she died because of Dario. She was the only woman that DIO ever grew to care about besides his mother.**

 **Guest 2: Sounds like a good idea but it gave me a whole new idea to go with. Don't worry though, it'll still be Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Dragon Ball Super. Spoiler, it includes Universe 2.**

The next day proceeded in a regular manor with the standard classes, aside from the hero subjects. English, Math, Science, and History, followed by a delicious lunch made by the Lunch Hero, Lunch Rush. We see Izuku walking down the hall with his friends, Tenya and Ochako, discussing yesterday's field test.

"I must say, Midoriya, your quirk is truly a unique one." Tenya complimented as he adjusts his glasses.

Ochako smiled and added to it, "Yeah, I never heard of one that can give something life. It's so cool!"

Izuku smiles from the compliments and says, "Thanks, guys but that's not all my power can do. I've also theorized with recreating organs and other body parts. You know, extend my abilities beyond just battle purposes."

Both Tenya and Ochako gasped at this new information, thinking about the potential hundreds of lives that power could save but before they could give their feed back on this information, they arrived in the classroom and took their seats. The door open and in came the last person Class 1A thought to see, the number 1 hero, All Might. He explained, with the help of note cards, that today's class was going to be Battle Simulation Training. Some students were excited while other were a little frightened. Though, feeling they were all experiencing were stopped cold when All Might pressed a button that caused the wall he was standing behind to open, revealing several metal suitcases with numbers on them.

"These are your hero costumes! Please change into them and meet me in Ground Beta!" says All Might.

"Yes Sir!" Class 1A replied.

In the locker room where the guys are changing, everyone was minding their business getting into their costumes for class until something caught a Denki Kaminari.

"Hey, Izuku, is that a tattoo on your neck?" Denki asked as her pointed to the birthmark.

This got everyone's attention as they turned to the green-blacked hair hero in training, staring at his neck, though Izuku keep his cool and answered his classmate.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a birthmark." he said.

Silenced filled the room for 3 seconds until it broke like a record.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The sound was so loud, it could be heard from the Class 1A ladies locker room.

"What was that?" Mina asked.

"Beats me." Kyoka replied.

"Maybe the guys are just screwing around. They are rowdier that us." added Tsuyu.

All the ladies in the room agreed and went back to changing into their costumes.

Class 1A arrived at the gate where All Might was waiting with a smile on his face but one student had yet to arrive until the class heard foot steps coming from the door way. They all turned to see Izuku coming out with, what can only be described as, a bizarre outfit.

Izuku's hero outfit was a green, two piece suit with a wing embedded collar, a heart shaped opened to show his chest, 3 ladybugs emblems, and black dress shoes. (basically Giorno's outfit but green with black shoes)

This caused everyone to falter from the strange outfit, thinking Izuku was trying to go for a male model instead of a hero. Though, a certain chestnut haired girl found the sight of Izuku's toned chest rather "enticing." Everyone stared for another 5 seconds until All Might coughed and got everyone's attention again.

"Moving on, as from this point on, you are all heroes." All Might said.

He then explained that they would be in a bomb scenario were the heroes job was to find and acquire the bomb or subdue the villains and the villains job was to protect the bomb until time ran out or defeat the heroes. As they all understood, their instructor proceeded tp draw the teams. (the teams are the same as the anime)

Izuku turns to Ochako with a smile saying, "Looks like we're on the same team, Ochako."

Ochako smiles and tries not to stare at his chest, "Yeah, I guess we are." she said.

"Hey, Deku!"

Everyone turns to Bakugo, holding up his right hand, as he grins at Izuku.

"Hope you're going shopping this weekend cause I'm about to cause some serious wear and tear!" Bakugo says as he makes a small explosion.

Izuku just grins and chuckles before replying, "Just try it, Baka."

The tension was a thick as a brick wall until everyone except Izuku, Ochako, Tenya, and Bakugo were told to head to the viewing bunker. 5 minutes later, All Might spoke over the speaker, singling the beginning of the training.

"Ready... GO!"

Izuku and Ochako entered the building and walked to the bomb room. While they were alone, Ochako decided to make conversation as they approached a corner.

"So, any plans on a game plan?" Ask Ochako.

Izuku thought on this and said, "Well, considering Baka's explosive attitude and pride, he'll be coming for us." He turns to her and continues, "So I suggest we wait."

Ochako was confused by this and said, "Huh? Wait?"

Izuku nods to her and smiles, "Trust me." He says.

Before Ochako could question, they both heard foot steps coming their way.

"Just as predicted." Said Izuku.

Izuku picked up Ochako, who's face was a bright as a Rudolph's nose up, bridle style and summoned his stand.

"Golden Experience."

Meanwhile, the class was watching and are curious to Izuku's plan.

Tooru, who wearing just gloves and shoes for her invisible, naked body, asked, "What's Izuku planning?"

"Not sure, but I can't what to see it." Said Kirishima.

Kyoka, in a rocker outfit, just shrugs her shoulders and says, "I think he's a little weird."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Said Momo.

In the corner of the room, Shoto Todoroki is observing Izuku closely.

Meanwhile, Bakugo came down the hall and turned the corner expecting to see the heroes but saw nothing.

Bakugo growls like an animal while looking around, "Where is that nerd?! I know I heard his pathetic voice around here," he said as he unconsciously grabs something before continuing, "so where did that nerd go!?"

Bakugo tightens his grip but then realizes what he's holding and turns to it.

"What the hell is tree doing inside a fake building?!" he said.

The explosive student follows the tree up and sees something that infuriates him, Izuku holding Ochako in his arms in a leisurely manner.

Izuku smirks down to him and says, "About time you noticed something, I was wondering if your brain cells were getting enough oxygen from the 24/7 yelling."

Ochako holds hands over mouth to try and fail to stop laughing, "PPPFFF!"

This act of mockery pushes Bakugo over the edge as he's about to strike the tree.

"DEKU!" he yells as he reels right hand back.

But the moment Bakugo struck to tree with an explosion, he was pushed back against the wall. Smoking as if he hit himself. This raises so many questions until the tree withered away and Izuku and Ochako touched to ground.

"You just witnessed a side effect of my Life giving ability. Any attack dealt to something I've given life to, repels back to the one who sent it, leaving the object unharmed." Explained Izuku.

The class and All Might were amazed, confused and shocked by this bizarre ability. It wasn't like anything they'd even seen and were curious to what else Izuku can do. Back to the battle, Bakugo was steaming mad as he got up. He had been made a laughing stock by Deku and would NOT stand for it! He got up ready to end him until he saw Izuku and Ochako running toward the bomb room, he quickly ran after them.

As they neared the bomb room, Tenya was waiting for the enemy to come. Guarding the bomb as if his live depended on it. He was taken from his thought when he saw Izuku and Ochako run in the room.

"So, you have finally decided to show yourselves, heroes! Well, come at me and let's see if you can stop us!" Said Tenya who was over dramatically playing the role of the villain.

Izuku just deadpanned while Ochako lost control laughing but all was forgotten when Bakugo came running in.

"GOT YOU, YA FUCKING NERD!" Bakugo yelled.

Izuku and Ochako stood back to back as time was almost out for the simulation. They had to win and they had to do it fast!

"Ochako, do you trust me?"

Ochako turns to Izuku after the question was asked saying, "What?"

Izuku just smiles and asks again, "Do you trust?"

Ochako blushed from the warming smill and gave her reply, "Ye-yes."

Izuku nodded and see a simple word before running to Bakugo, "Thanks."

Everyone is confused by this action as Izuku and Bakugo draw closer towards each other, Bakugo was aiming to slam Izuku face with an explosion until he ducked and summoned Golden Experience.

"MUDA!" Golden Experience said as it threw its fist

Bakugo is struck in the face and thrown to Ochako, who understands what Izuku is going for. Quickly, she touches Bakugo with her quirk, causing him to float. After this, Tenya finally lends a hand.

"I think not, heroes!" Tenya said as he ran to deliver a kick to Ochako.

Izuku sees this and smirks, everything is going as planned.

"Slide under and go for it!" He shouted.

Ochako did as instructed and slides under Tenya, making a beeline for the bomb. The engine boy was about to turn around until Izuku jumped in the air with a serious face and Golden Experience by his side.

"You lose, villains." Izuku said.

At the point of his finger, Golden Experience delivers a barrage of kicks to a mid air Bakugo while they both yelled their battle cry.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! MUDA!" Izuku and G.E. yelled.

They finished their assault by delivering a final kick together that sends Bakugo flying to the ground and crashing into Tenya as Ochako reached the objective.

"Bomb secured!" She victoriously shouted.

The bullhorn blared singling the end of the simulation, while All Might let out a shaky announcement from what he just saw.

"H-h-hero Team wins!"

The class stood with widened eyes and dropped jaws from the display that the hero team showed, a flawless plan executed by nothing but trust and incredible reflexes. After Ochako had released Bakugo from her quirk, she went to Izuku to with a happy cheer and a loving hug...before realizing what she just did and quickly broke it with a hug blush on her checks while Izuku just smiled at her. Izuku then turned to Bakugo as he stood up, he went towards him and simply pulled the the right side of the heart of his costume and said,

"Better luck next time, Baka."

Through out the rest of class, the other battles couldn't hold a candle to the first battle and after the period was over, the class changed and went back to their classroom but not before a certain moment.

Izuku had just changed out of his costume and left the locker room when he saw that Ochako was waiting for him.

Izuku smiles are her and replies, "Hey, Ochako. Sorry to have keep you waiting."

"Hey, Izuku. It's not trouble." said a blushing Ochako

The two walked back in silence until Ochako mustered enough courage to ask a certain question.

"He-hey, Izuku."

"Yeah?" he asked as he turns to her.

Ochako looks away with blush and continued, "I-I know we haven't known each other that long but I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. Like go to the park, to lunch, or a-"

"You mean a date?" said Izuku finishing her sentence.

Ochako blushed brighter and quickly raised her hands waving them while saying "NO NO NO NO NO! I-i-i didn't mean-"

Izuku didn't let her finish because he smiled and took hhold of her hand. "I'd love to." he said.

Ochako was now blushing so brightly, that he ears were giving off steam as they continued to walk back to class.


	8. The 8 Break In

**Kamencolin: No, he's going to stay greenish black.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yeah, I gave Izuku some of Giorno's charm but still debating if the date's going be normal or bizarre.**

 **Anon: I've thought about it and I think I will put Dio in this but that ice wall idea doesn't sound so good.**

 **Guest 1: I already have an idea for a team for my "Universe 13" fanfic and will show on a later date.**

 **cyzja922: I already decided to find a way to add him.**

 **Guest 2: No, not one of Dio's servants will be in this.**

The next day started off good. Izuku had woken up refreshed and ready, he had a wonderful breakfast with his mom, Inko, and now he meet up with Ochako on the train to discuss where their date would take place this weekend.

"So, what do you want to do for date this weekend, Ochako?" asked Izuku.

"I-I don't exactly know. M-maybe we could see a movie or just go to the park." said a blushing Ochako.

Izuku smiles at her suggestions and said, "Those sound great, how about we do both? We see a movie, then head to the park for a while. Maybe look up at the stars if the movie runs late."

"That sounds wonderful, Izuku." said Ochako with a smile.

The train came to a stop and the soon to be couple walked through, completely ignorant of the gangsta that was watching and listening to them. Mista got up from his seat and left to report back to Bucciarati about this news but before summoning one of his stand colony.

"3, watch his for the day and report anything funny." said Mista.

"Got it, boss." said S.P. 3 as it cross it's arms.

The stand colony member flies off, following Izuku and Ochako towards U.A. as it saw the entrance was swarming with news reporters. Izuku and Ochako saw this from around the corner and stopped.

"How are we gonna get passed those reporters?" asked Ochako.

Izuku thought on this and came up with a solution, saying "I have an idea."

Izuku then picked up Ochako bridle style as she put her arms around his neck. He then overshadowed his legs with Golden Experience, trying to calculate the right angel to launched. After a minute, Izuku found the right one.

"Here goes!" he said as he launched the both of them into the air.

The two flew in an angel and landed within the school walls as the front gate closes, blocking off the reports. Izuku let down Ochako and the both of them walked into the building and to class. When they entered the class room and took their sets, Aizawa was up front and about to give an announcement.

"Alright, I have the results of yesterday's combat training and I looked at the video yesterday" he said as he held a stack of papers.

Midoriya, your performance was impressive. You displayed rational thinking, faith in your partner, and the rare ability to communicate with your teammate without words. But don't get over confident, that could be the difference between live and death in a real fight." Aizawa said.

Izuku nods to this.

"Now, onto new business. I know that I should've brought this up earlier but," stated Aizawa.

"Please don't let this be another pop quiz." thought Class 1A.

"It's time to pick a class representative." finished Aizawa.

"FINALLY, A NORMAL SCHOOL ACTIVITY!" thought Class 1A.

After many people saying they want the job and Tenya giving a speech about how important the job is, the class decide to vote for who they thought would best represent them. After a few minutes, the tops results were

Tenya: 2

Yayorozu: 2

Afterwards at lunch, everyone was discussing the results of the vote and going about there regular business until an alarm went off that caused everyone to go into a frenzy.

"What's going on?" asked Izuku to a random student.

"It's an intruder on school grounds!" said the student.

Everyone tried to get out but it proves difficult cause they were all trying to leave at once.

"Watch it!"

"Move!"

"Out of my way"

Izuku, Ochako, and Tenya were squished together and had a hard time moving.

"We have to calm them down!" said Izuku.

"But how?!" Asked Ochako.

Tenya was thinking until her came up with an idea, "I have an idea!" he then turns to Ochako. "Uraraka, use your quirk on me." he says as he turns to Izuku. "Then you use yours to throw me to the front of everyone!"

Both agreed to this and did as instructed, Tenya floated in front of everyone and calmed them down. Stating that they needed to stay calm and proceed in a friendly matter, which they did.

After the madness claimed down, everyone was back in their classes and in class 1A, Aizawa was up front and said that they were heading to somewhere for hero training and that they had to change into their hero outfits. When everyone got the buss, they headed to their unknown destination for their hero training.


	9. The USJ Part 1

**Atarya QueenofEgypt: Thank you.**

 **Guest 1: I might make Dio known but I'm not sure yet but the father son thing could have potential.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yeah but the craziness doesn't stop.**

 **MIKE202303: Thank you.**

 **Silvan Sagevale: Are you mad, man?! Izuku can't handle the power of The World!**

 **Guest 2: Good idea but I don't want to be overloaded.  
**

 **WolfFuryFangFist6: Thanks and I know, G.E. is an interesting stand.**

 **cyzja922: I do update, I just don't have a schedule to update.**

After a long bus ride and another eruption for the class resident bomb, the heroes in training exit to see a large building that was shaped like a dome and a person standing in front of them in a white space suit with a black helmet and green shoes.

"Hello, everyone. I've been waiting for you." said the person in either a male or female voice.

The class was shocked from this person because before them was the Space Hero, Thirteen, a well known rescue hero. After recovering from their shocks, they all were lead inside, where it was not only larger that it appeared on the outside, it was divided into 5 sections.

"Wow, it's just like Universal Japan Studios!" Kirishima said out of excitement and impressiveness.

"This is the training ground I designed to prepare you all for potential disasters and accidents that can occur any time in the hero world. A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire etc." Thirteen said as he/she explained the layout of the place. "I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short."

This cased the entire class, including Sex Pistol 3 that was hiding in Izuku's hair since he changed into his hero outfit, to sweat drop and think the exact same thing. 'It really is USJ.'

Aizawa then stepped forward and stood in front of the 20 students. "Since All Might isn't here for the time being, Thirteen will explain the procedures so we can get started."

And so, as Thirteen got started to explain things, the number of things needs to be said just kept increasing but was cast aside when Thirteen started talking about the quirk he/she uses, Blackhole. A quirk that turns anything it sucks in into dust, a powerful but dangerous quirk, which was part of the reason they were at the USJ, to learn how to better control their quirks and keep them from killing with them. After a motivational speech about the fitness test and battle simulation from UA, the class applauded the veteran hero for their wise words. Aizawa then stepped forward and said,

"Alright, then. First, you're-"

His train of thought was derailed when all the light of the USJ started to flicker before going out completely. While everyone else was curious to what was going on, Izuku got a strange feeling in his gut, a feeling that was new and strange, like the world was warning him something was going to happen. Something bad, something bizarre.

'Something's coming.' Izuku thought as he turn his head to search for anything strange.

His eyes, along with Aizawa's, stopped at a fountain in the middle of the USJ, where something dark and distorted was appearing out of thin air. Out of the darkness, came a hand followed by a man with a severed hand covering his face except for a red eye full of evil intentions. The darkness widened and allowed multiple people to come out.

"Damn, Thirteen! Gather everyone and don't move." Aizawa said as he placed his goggles on.

Everyone was confused on why Aizawa reacted that way until he said that they were villains. The class was stunned and shocked as to how these villains even knew they would be in and got inside of the USJ. Before these questions could be contemplated on, Aizawa ordered,

"Thirteen, get the students outside! Kaminari, try to contact the school with your quirk!"

"Got it!" said Thirteen.

"Yes sir." said Kaminari.

After the orders were given, Aizawa leaped down the stairs and fought the villains off as best he could, erasing quirk after quirk as as he took out the villains that threatened their lives. As he was fighting, Thirteen lead the students towards the exit to safety and to try and call for help but their escape root was cut of by a black, mist like portal opening and forming into a pair of eerie yellow eyes.

"Greetings, children. We are the Villain League." the mist said as it introduced itself in a suave male voice. "According to the schedule, All Might was suppose to be here. Can you please tell me where he is" he asked like a normal person.

The class was confused by his kind nature and scared of what he was going to do to them unless they gave him an answer. As they were standing, Izuku slowly made his way to the front and searched the mist villain for a weakness, an opening he could exploit and save his class. His answer came when he saw what appeared to be a large, metal collar that covered what appeared to be his neck sticking of from his portal. He knew it was a long shot and if he lost this gamble, he could lose his life. He put his plan into action a he appeared at the front of the crowd and said, to everyone shock,

"I know where All Might is." in a oddly calm voice.

The class was stunned by this as Ochako and Tenya rushed to try and reach him, hoping to try and stop him from his bluff.

"You do? Wonderful." The mist said as he walked forward slowly. "Please young hero, tell me and I will let you and your friends go."

"That sound nice but unfortunately," Izuku said as he crouched down and Golden Experience's legs shadowed his. "You'll be letting us go, even if I don't tell you!"

And with that, Izuku jumped forward towards the villain and put his plan into action.

"Golden Experience!" he shouted as his stand manifested beside him.

"WHAT?!" said the shocked villains.

The stand reared it's fists back as it was about to do what it does best, give an unforgettable beating!

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" the stand shouted as it delivered a flurry of flying fists to the mist villain's metal collar, denting and bending it towards in many different places. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of class 1A, who were mesmerized by the speed of Izuku's 'quirk' as it delivered its attack, even if this is the second time seeing it's battle abilites.

"Uh!" The villain shouted in pain. "Such power!"

Golden Experience ceased it's attack as Izuku dropped to the ground before jumping and delivering a spin kick to the metal collar as Golden Experience's left leg overshadowed his leg.

"MUDA!" Izuku yelled as he kicked the villain away, bouncing as he hit the ground 3 times.

The sight was unbelievable, amazing, and bizarre as Izuku turned back to his class with a confident smile that gave a the girls chills down their spines.

"Let's go, guys." he said as he and the class plus Thirteen, after recovering from their shock, continued running towards the exit.

"Incredible." Thirteen said out loud.

"Izuku" Ochako said in a mumble with a small blush on her face.

"Now that's how you take down a villain." Kirishima said with a smile.

As the class was still amazed by what just accrued, two people had other thoughts to Izuku's display.

'DEKU! You showboating bastard! If you think taking down a weak villain makes you stronger then me, you're dead wrong!" Bakugo thought as he was running with an angry look.

'Izuku Midoriya, just what is your quirk?' thought Shoto Todoroki as he kept his eye on the stand user.

The class had made it to the doors and stormed outside as the mist villain watched in pain, thinking,

'I may not have stopped them but, I can atleast grabbed the one who did this to me.'

As Izuku was about to be the first one to push the doors open, a portal appeared in front of him and he, being still running, went in. He quickly tried to turn around but it was too late, the portal had closed and he was falling through it, landing who knows where.


	10. The USJ part 2

Izuku, and his hidden passenger Sex Pistol 3, were currently falling in a bit of darkness at high speed before seeing a bright light and falling on his back on the solid ground. Getting up with a groan, Izuku looked around and saw that he was surrounded by the ones that had invaded the USJ and turned what was supposed to be a simple rescue training day into a chaos. All of the villains of all different shapes sizes and appearances turned their gazes towards him and gained looks of malicious intent as they thought of all the things they were going to do to him and the look of horror on his face when they do it. But alas, when they saw him, they didn't see a face of terror. They just saw him with a confident/slightly board frown on his face as he brushed off the sleeves of his strange outfit that makes then thing he wants to be a model instead of a hero.

"Wow, so many villains, but you know what they say, only pigeons flock together." Izuku said as he straightened his shirt. "I gotta say, I thought you guys would be more intimidating but I can see I was mistaken. You all look more like low class thieves than actual villains."

The villains then went from their state of question on Izuku's outfit to anger that he had the balls to insult them when he was surrounded by countless people with quirks that can kills.

"That little bastard!" said a man with knife like fingers.

"Is he that confident or is he just crazy?! There's no way he could take all on all of us!" said a woman with her bottom half as tentacles.

"Either way, he's gonna die. I'll kill him!" said a man with six eyes and 6 arms.

"I'll do it!" said a woman with giant clawed hands.

"His head is mine!" said a man with porcupine needles all over his body.

It was then all of the villains started to rush Izuku with intent to kill him with their fists, kicks, or weapon-like appendages. Though, again, this didn't scare Izuku.

"Golden Experience!" he shouted out as his stand gained it's form.

"MUDA!" he said knocking out a villain with bat wings and ears with a left jab.

Another villain with a gorilla arms came in for a punch but she wasn't fast enough and was given a swift right hook and uppercut combo.

While this continued, Sex Pistol 3 stuck his head out and saw how strong and how fast Golden Experience was and showing just how strong Izuku will is.

"Hm, so this is his strength." Sex Pistol 3 whispered as he watched the fighting going on.

More villains came and more villains went down as Golden Experience went to work and knocked out every villain that got within it's 2 meter range. If some got past Golden Experience, Izuku would just side stepped and knocked the villain away with a hard punch to the face, being low classes thieves it was easy to knock them out. This went on for a few minutes until everyone heard a cry of pain and turned towards it, seeing that the cry came from Aizawa as he was pinned to the ground by a villain bigger than All Might with dark purple skin, a beak like mouth, brown pants and an exposed brain.

"Sensei!" Izuku shouted as he crouched down.

Izuku then overshadowed his legs with his stand's and jump forward, quickly closing the distance between the both of them and summoned his stand to strike the monster of a villain away.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" Golden Experience shouted as it struck the villain.

This plan soon fell to ruin as Izuku saw that his stand's barrage attack wasn't fazing the beast in the slightest, it wasn't even moving from where it was standing. Before anything else could be thought, Izuku eyes caught the beast raising it hand to strike him and Aizawa since he was currently in front of him.

'Gotta think fast!' he thought as Golden Experience stopped it's barrage. He commanded his stand to place it's hands on the ground and focused on it's Life Giver ability, creating a wall of giant roots to protect Izuku and Aizawa from the giant villain.

Once the wall was complete, the giant swung it's hand down to kill them but it's blow was soon repelled and it was sent back skidding from the force of it's attack reflected right back at it. This surprised the surrounding villains greatly, especially a villain with light blue hair wearing a black v-neck, black pants, red shoes, and severed hands clamped all over his upper body and his face.

"What the hell?!" He said as his red eye glared throw the fingers of the hand on his face. "How did Nomu get pushed back like that?!"

As the villain did this, Izuku turned his attention to his teacher, seeing his arms were servery damages and his face wasn't in better shape, quickly picked him up as best as he could without causing anymore pain and use Golden Experience's legs to jump them to a safe distance away from the giant crowd of villains. This, though thought to be a great escape route, drew the attention of many villains including villain with severed hands on his body.

"You! After what you did to my Nomu, there's no way I'm letting you escape, you little cheater!" he said as he took off running towards Izuku and an injured Aizawa.

The other villains soon followed as those with shootable quirks started to fire upon them, hoping to shoot them down. Their efforts failed as Izuku continued to to "fly" with his injured teacher, who tried to speak through his pain.

"What happened to the others? Why are you here?" he said as blood ran down his forehead.

"I got separated from them and ended up surrounded by villains!" Izuku said as he answered his teacher. "They've should've made it out by now and trying to contact the school."

Aizawa was about to give a response until he gazed upwards and saw a shadow looming over them in the form of the beast that broke his arms.

"BEHIND YOU!" he screamed as Izuku turned his head around.

His eyes widened at sight of the beast as it was about to send them crashing to the ground with it's feet, Izuku thought fast and summoned his stand's arms, using it's speed to quickly rip 2 of his ladybug buttons off his suit and point them towards Nomu while pour his Live Giver ability into them. The ladybug buttons sprouted roots and form two makeshift shields as Nomu's feet slammed down, not only repelling Nomu's damage back at him but also sending Izuku and Aizawa plummeting to the stairs of the USJ. If it wasn't for Izuku turning around and using the root shields to break the fall, they would've been in a world of pain.

'That was close.' Izuku thought as he look towards all the villains and place Aizawa on the steps as gently as possible.

The villains started to approach slowly as the man hands all over his body ran to the front and glared at the two while a black swirling portal appeared beside him.

"Kurogiri, where have you been? And what happened to your neck brace?" the man said as he gazed at the misty villain.

"My apologies, Tomura. The reason I am in this state is due to the child you have cornered." Kurogiri said as he rubbed his dented neck brace. "His quirk is not only unique but very powerful. I've never seen anything like it."

"I see, so he's a unknown enemy. A secret boss." Tomurra said as he scratched his throat. "I've seen what he can do and we need to beat this boss before we can take done the final one."

Tomura then turned his head to the crowd of villains and gave his command, "Shooters, get up here and clear this level!"

Though the villains prefers to listen to themselves, they thought it was best to kill Izuku after many of them witness the beat downs he gave before saving Aizawa. Several villains with projectile quirks ran to the front of the crowd and began firing at Izuku and Aizawa with bullets, needles, sharpened nails, etc. in hopes of killing him but it failed as Izuku placed the root shields in front of Aizawa and had Golden Experience do what it do best.

"Golden Experience!" he shouted as his stand appeared in front of him.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" The golden stand screamed as it utilized it's speed and started to punch away any projectiles that got close.

Tomura, Kurogiri, and the hoard of villains watched in shock and amazement as the hero in training's bizarre quirk knocked away all of the shots at it. This got an angry reaction from Tomura was he started scratching his neck with intensity.

"Cheating! He's cheating!" he said as he used both hands on his neck.

But before anything else could be said, the doors of the USJ blew off and a cloud of dirt kicked up as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the scene.

"It's alright, everyone!" said a strong voice that everyone recognized.

A second later several figures stepped out of the cloud and revealed themselves to be the target of the attack, All Might, and the other teachers of U.A. High.

"Because we are here!" All Might said as he gave a scowl instead of his trademark smile.


	11. The USJ Part 3

**(Apologizes for the delay and for the rush in the chapter, time to get back to the experience.)**

* * *

The sudden and explosive entrance of not only All Might, but of the entire U.A. staff was the greatest upset to come into play in the invasion. The sheer shock and fear coursing through them caused the shooting villains to cease their attack and reeled back in fear.

"The heroes are here?!"

"How are we going to beat them?!"

"We've got numbers! We can kill All Might and them!"

"Kill them?! We couldn't even kill him!" a villain said, pointing to Izuku and his Golden Experience. "If he's just a student, imagine what they're really capable of!" he said pointed to the teachers.

While the villains were panicking and the teachers were getting ready to fight them, Tomura was having a bit of a mental breakdown for several reasons. A few of them being his plan was nothing but shit now, his Nomu turned out to be too weak to kill a SINGLE brat, and now the entire U.A. staff of heroes had appeared to make things even worse! A single thought went through his mind about who was responsible for ALL of this!

'That kid...' Tomura thought as he gazed at Izuku, who had let his guard down to gaze up at the teachers. 'Everything going wrong is because of HIM! My plan, my Nomu, all ruined!' his thoughts getting angrier and angrier as his hands began to twitch uncontrollably and his lust to kill skyrocketed! He HAS to DIE!'

With death on the mind and moving at speeds no one except All Might could see, Tomura rushed towards Izuku with his hands ready to be strained with the blood of his enemies.

"LOOK OUT, MIDORIYA!" All Might shouted as he instantly rushed to stop the villain but was cut off as Nomu came out of nowhere and tackled him.

But his message got to Izuku as he turned around fast enough to see the hand covered villain raise his right hand close to Izuku's face, only for his target to raise his left arm to knock the hand away. Though the instinct worked, it still fell pray to what the villain wanted as just as he grabbed Izuku's arm, it began to crack and flake away at a rapid pace.

"AHH!" Izuku shouted as he tried to get away from the villain, only for the villain to pull back and unknowingly rip Izuku's hand clean off.

The scream that followed filled the USJ as instantly made to teacher spring into action and repel the villains.

"Not so high and now, huh?!" Tomura said as he tightened his grip on Izuku's lost hand until it turned completely to dust.

It was then Tomura shoulders were shot through by the snipping hero, Snipe, and his gun.

This was the perfect opportunity to strike as Izuku fought through the pain and raised his hand-less left arm.

"RAAAHHHHH!" Izuku shouted as Golden Experience's left arm and left half of it's face overshadowed his face and arm. "GOLDEN EXPERIENCE!"

As his fist flew towards Tomura's face, it began to glow with a golden energy, one that didn't appear when he fought a person with his "quirk" before. When the fist made contact with Tomura, the villain was sent flying back and on his back, feeling a sharp pain from the hit and somehow feeling more powerful.

"What is this?" Tomura said as he rose to his feet, looking around his body and feeling invigorating. "What kind of stupid hero has a quirk that can power up the enemy?!"

Tomura began to laugh and turned towards Kurogiri, wanting to tell him about the kids stupid attempt to finish him, but what he was shocked him. He saw that everything was now moving in slow motion. He couldn't understand it, not at all in all of the fighting. From Present Mic giving a sonic screech to countless villains to Cementos using his power of concrete to throw wave after wave of enemies into the air, Tomura couldn't understand what was causing this slow motion world around him.

"Wh-What the hell is going on?!" Tomura said as he looked at his body. "What happened to me? Am I dead?!"

Tomura then turned around to see his body being swallowed by Kurogiri's portal, looking closely to see himself blink and watch his chest rise.

"If that's me and I'm alive, then why is the world like this?!" he said as he looked around, seeing everything still moving in slow motion until he set his eyes upon the one who did this, Izuku. "You! How did you do this?!"

Even thought Izuku couldn't hear him, Tomura just kept shouting and letting his anger out at the strange world he seemed to be trapped in.

"I'll get you for this! I'll make sure you pay for ruining my plan!" Tomura shouted as he suddenly found himself back in his body, sinking into Kurogiri's portal. "You'll pay!" he shouted one last time before her and Kurogiri disappeared.

As they left in retreat, Izuku was still clutching his left arm and trying to stop the blood flow from his lost hand.

"Gr! This is bad, if I don't stop the blood, I'll pass out!" Izuku said before thinking back to the conversation he had with Ochaco and Tenya, about his life giving abilities.

 _"I've also theorized with recreating organs and other body parts. You know, extend my abilities beyond just battle purposes."_ Izuku remembered, thinking that now would be a good time to try it. Though he didn't think he'd have to until after he graduated.

'It's now or never!' he thought as he looked around for something to give life to, completely ignoring the furious class between All Might and Nomu. 'Come on, I just need something big enough!'

Izuku keep looking around for a piece of rubble to suit his needs, to make a new hands and cease the blood lose before he lost consciousness as he could feel it setting in a tiny bit.

'Whoa!' Izuku thought as he was beginning to stumble on his feet a bit, but was far from passing out.

Izuku then was taken out of his thoughts when a sudden boom was heard and this caused Izuku to stop his search and turn around to see a bloody and battered All Might standing in the middle of the USJ with his fist held up in the air.

"He! I seem to have lost my touch. In my hay day, 5 punches would've been enough instead pf 300." he said as he laughed a little, turning to Izuku to see him clutching his left arm that was missing a hand.

The number one hero was a out to rush over and condole the young man about the lose of his hand but stopped when he saw the young man look down at the pieces of rubble a pick one up.

"Finally found the right size." Izuku said as he summoned Golden Experience and had it grab the piece of stone, pouring life energy into it.

All Might could only watch in curiosity, ignoring the battling between the remaining villains and the UA staff, and focus on what young Midoriya was planning with the stone in his hand. His breath soon became hitched as he saw the piece of rubble morph into a human hand, a left one to be exactly, and was soon attached to his left arm. He saw Midoriya groan and flinch in pain from the process before he let out a sigh of relief as he moved his hand, testing it to see if it functioned.

'Did-Did he just-?!' All Might thought in shock, having never seen a healing ability that level before! 'He made a nearly perfect replacement of his hand! I didn't think a quirk like that could exist! But-' All Might then gazed down to his side, a bloody wound near his hip as a result of not his battle with the nomu but a battle from 5 years ago. 'If he could replace his own hand, then maybe he could...' All Might thought thought before a stone wall rose around him, blocking his view of Izuku.

"Guh!" All Might let out in surprise, spitting up a little blood from his mouth.

"That was a close one." said Cementos, gaining All Might's attention as he walked towards him. "You all most ran out of time again, good thing I was close."

"Yeah, 'cough' I guess it is." All Might says as he deflates into a ghoulishly weak and fragile form and lands on his butt.

"You rest here while we gather up the all the villains. It shouldn't take too long." Cementos said as he ran off, making a way from himself to exit while keeping All Might hidden.

As the cement manipulating hero left to fight and clean up the villains, All Might's thoughts returned to Izuku and that amazing healing ability of his. It would no doubt go down in history as the greatest healing quirk in existence, surpassing even Recovery Girl's!

'I have to talk with Principal Nedzu about this.' All Might thought as he held his left side, feeling the blood slowly dry from it. 'If there's the slightest chance to heal this found, I need to take it.'

As All Might was resting and the heroes were taking care of the villains, Sex Pistol number 3 was currently sitting in Izuku's hair and contemplating at the ability he had just witnessed.

"It looks like his theory about his power is true, he can create limbs. If we can get him on our side, Chisaki's downfall would be guarantied!" he whisper shouted before disappearing and returning to Mista, who had one hell of a report to give Bucciarati and the team.

* * *

 **Again, I apologies for the long delay and the rush job. I promise to try and do better next time.**


End file.
